


黑泥

by LittleDamara



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Slow Burn, 庄园AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 林场管理人！索尔/少爷！洛基庄园AU超级慢热
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 索尔/洛基
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

洛基记得他在希瑞尔庄园的童年时光，短暂但是快乐。他是父母的独子，汇聚了来自双方家长的关注与疼爱，他们的目光温柔且总是充满着期望，仿佛已经从那个稍显得有些调皮的男孩身上窥看到一位彬彬有礼的高挑绅士的模样。每当洛基从园墙边的梅果灌木丛钻出来，带着一身辛香的植物枝叶味道，或者从屋后那片缓坡顶上出现，两手紧抓着风筝线，瞪着双眼气喘吁吁地小跑冲下来，他会看见自己的父母站在屋子旁，相互紧挨，像是拼为一体烧制出炉的意大利陶瓷人偶。  
在洛基眼里，父母从来都没有分开过，相互依偎着，在这栋古典式建筑物下，直到夏日的余晖最终从他们身上抽离，宅邸的黑影覆盖下来。

洛基退掉伦敦市区的公寓。他把钥匙交还到管理员手里，对方只是无奈地耸耸肩，瘪着嘴离开。洛基无言地看着对方宽厚稍微歪斜的背影在过道上缓慢走远，真切地醒悟到他已经不再拥有这所舒适的寓所了。毕业后两年的开销总是抢在他新领的工资之前，而他从小养成的那股不羁的消费作风一直未能得到很好的改善，即便手头有点闲钱他也没有良好切实的消费观念把它用在该用的地方，立即作为娱乐资金流了出去——他的俱乐部会费倒是从未拖欠。在两点烟雾迷蒙的酒会和同僚高唱时下新歌与清晨萧索的蓝色大街承受着宿醉之间某一刻，洛基会抽空反思目前究竟是什么状况。不过他的关注点并不是惊觉自己毫无上进的生活方式，而是对自己快要名存实亡的少爷身份愤愤不平。毕竟在俱乐部里面，没有几个是和他一样需要靠领薪水过活的，就算有，他们的顶头上司也不过是家里某个掌权财的宽容的十分爱戴后辈的亲戚，那种大方，只要是认识的人并且在领用理由上还说得过去，你只需伸出双手，接下来一个月的生活费便有了。洛基觉得他的生活也应当这样！可是现在的他失去了金钱这一条路，还有在伦敦的一切。他的行李收拾完毕，公寓的侍从已经把部分行李搬运到楼下，现在就在电梯里等着洛基过去。  
洛基要赶中午的火车，回到那所位于埃塞克斯郡郊外的希瑞尔庄园，他的麦瑟姑妈正期待着他的到来。

正如宴会散场的年轻人那样意犹未尽且带有点悲伤，只是洛基的悲伤和烦闷更多一些。他从火车上下来，跟着一堆行李足足等了半个钟头接他的车才急匆匆地在车站门前熄火。洛基认出了车，没有认出司机。对方倒也无所谓，熟练地帮洛基搬放行李，抽空介绍说他只是麦瑟夫人临时雇的，这周是他最后一次当班。洛基隐隐察觉有些不妥，但一回想麦瑟姑妈奇怪得有些脱离世俗常规的为人处事，还有她小气的个性，便也没有继续追问之前的老司机何去何从，以及希瑞尔庄园的近况。他必须为见到麦瑟姑妈的时候保留一些话题，否则会像前年那样一直被姑妈用近似于说教的态度询问他在伦敦生活点滴，然后不给他辩解的机会一直数落他的生活方式。洛基不能让麦瑟姑妈知道他最近岌岌可危的财经情况，一句话都别想问出来。如果让他选择——有得选择的话——他才不会把全部家当带回庄园，找着想要放长假的借口跑到儿时住宅暂住。希瑞尔庄园的确给洛基留下了美好回忆，他无忧无虑的童年、每次长假的避暑地、冬季白色的节日、午后在林地里的漫步，还有他的父母相互依偎的身影，对他温柔注视的目光。它们渗透在这块宛如绿宝石的土地上，折射着光芒，让旁人惊叹不已。可是那是从前了。自从灾难性的火车事故后，洛基失去了当孩子的权利，他过早地领悟到死亡的出其不意以及黑色幽默般的无情。他住在学校里，从早餐后的报纸上读到讣告，接着他的老师和教务主任出现在门口，像押送犯人般紧紧尾随他送到校长室里。他先是在办公室的附有软垫的橡木椅子上坐了半小时，等到他父亲那边的亲戚过来后，他又被请出房间，在过道的长椅上继续等待。早晨的阳光从他身上离去，远处鞋跟踩在瓷砖地上利落的声音在洛基空荡荡的心里回响。最后门开了，大人们直接要求洛基收拾简单的衣物，跟他们一块回去。这个时候才有一位女性长辈从擦眼泪的手巾后露出同情的目光，蹲下身问洛基还需要什么帮助。  
男孩立即闻到女人身上的香水，柔和着一股熟悉但又有些不同于母亲的胭脂味。他抬头，看着他的叔叔。男人正站在光影的交界处凶狠地抽烟，右手架着外套，眉头紧皱双目直视前方。  
洛基突然发觉他再也无法近距离挨近他的母亲或者看着父亲抽烟了，迟来且凶猛的情绪瞬间堵上他胸口，令他软塌塌地昏过去，像中暑那样。  
葬礼过后洛基又被送回学校读书，他的作文老师安慰说人生只能向前看便开始给他补课。亲戚们给他找来了最理想的监护人，麦瑟姑妈，一位寡妇，只会严厉地遵循古老的礼仪教条，忽视正常人情感，而且过于吝啬的一位家族成员——亲戚们认为这会对男孩的成长有帮助。不敢否认这的确在某一些预料不到的方面给了洛基推动力，比如过早的独立生活（逃避姑妈），积极参加社交活动（逃避学校），大胆地接受新型娱乐（逃避生活）。至少他成为了大众眼里最典型的那类少爷，除了被金钱捆住手脚这点。  
在去往庄园的稍显颠簸的途中，洛基远远眺望到村庄教堂的顶端，阳光给它镀上一层油，瓷砖由此发亮。偶尔有炊烟缭绕，给屋子的上空蒙上薄纱，孩子们的嬉笑声融化其中，只有一两声尖锐的叫喊突破朦胧的热光，穿透厚重的阳光，在村子里悠然散开。洛基看见塌落的墙垣，结满果子的灌木丛，金色的花园，一个男人骑着单车从旁边飞快而过，打乱了蜜蜂飞行轨迹。汽车在大道上转弯，这些景象便都截去了踪影。  
他们没有从大门进去，反而是在离大门处还有很长一段距离时拐进了林中小路，由此抄近道钻进庄园的西侧，穿过猎场的一小部分，直接来到屋子斜后方的石子坪上。麦瑟姑妈站在露台上，穿着她喜欢的旧款式深灰色衣裙，披着黑色的披肩，像块石像立在太阳光下。洛基下车的头一件事便是向她打招呼，朝她挥挥手。麦瑟夫人收到这则讯息，大脑处理得当，反馈出她已经见到人了，便点点头，自己先回屋子里。洛基站在石子地上，太阳光沉甸甸地笼罩着他，屋子的阴影落在别处，无法为他分担点压力。司机帮他把行李搬到露台边，提醒他说麦瑟夫人已经有好一段时间没有请管家和女仆，厨房里倒有个勤快的厨娘，但她再勤快也只负责食物这块。平常司机也会充当点杂工的活，如今他工作到期了，剩下的都会堆在洛基头上。  
“我想你会习惯的。”司机抱有歉意地安慰洛基。“如果有需要，林场管理人可以过来帮忙，只是他平常自己的事也很多，所以主要还是靠你自己。”  
洛基皱眉，对这栋别墅以及住在里面的姑妈重新产生了抵触感。他决定大件的行李暂时放在一楼的空房，带着随身物品上到二楼，在自己的旧房间里坐下。然而更令他受不了的是，就算在伦敦的开销令手头紧凑，他也会余出点钱让人定时打理自己的公寓。可是在这里，他的家，他的房间，家具都还套着防尘布，谁知道上一次有人进来这里是什么时候。现在洛基彻底明白司机指的“靠你自己”具体是什么意思了。  
或许一开始让麦瑟姑妈当自己的监护人就是个彻底的错误，换作其他人不管再怎么离谱都不会把钱省在房屋卫生维护上。洛基掀开床上的布，憋着气退开，而后反应过来他应该先开窗。他熟门熟路地在昏暗的房间内拐到窗帘边，钻进厚布的缝隙，找到窗扣，食指一挑松开，双手用力将窗彻底推出。夏日的风卷起树林里的凉气，被玻璃阻隔在外几年后再次欣然地进入这间房里。洛基把头探出窗外深吸一口气，窗框蒸腾的木头味令他怀念，宽阔的草坪落错起伏，像细腻翻涌的绿色波浪。麦瑟姑妈在楼下叫他，声音中断了洛基对往日场景的追忆。他带有情绪地从窗户朝露台位置回应，保证他很快收拾好便下去。一楼的动静消退，洛基也懒得猜麦瑟姑妈找他有什么事，他不着急下去，而是靠在窗边，点了支烟，好不容易享受片刻宁静地抽着。他抛开了伦敦的一切，回到故居，和最讨厌的亲戚一块相处，他们甚至要一同度过漫长的夏季。洛基有点期待这种消极的做法可以激励他更快地找到目前生活问题的解决方案，像以往那样，被负面情绪追击直到摸索出最直接最有效益的办法。双亲的死亡令他直面开始下坡的人生，外人的介入则令他学会苦中作乐，现在就是资金不太好解决，他的资产都归在麦瑟姑妈的管辖范围内，没有这位老妇人的允许，洛基一个子儿都拿不到。  
该死的吝啬鬼！洛基不忿地骂道。至少姑妈不会在他使用之前把钱花出去，这要好好感谢她的一毛不拔。  
他大力吸入一口气，令他有些滑稽地脸颊凹陷，而后吐出烟团，把香烟碾灭在窗台上。就在洛基准备拍拍烟灰继续打理房间时，他的余光扫过树林边缘，发现有个男人站在那里，似乎正朝着自己的窗口看。洛基正面望过去，对方则进入了林子，显得生硬别扭。洛基想那或许是司机提到的林场管理人，也没过多留意，把两边的窗帘彻底拉开，让阳光和新鲜空气进来。  
洛基在房间里足足磨蹭了有一个钟头才慢悠悠地下去。他在装有落地窗的会客厅里找到一个人喝着下午茶的姑妈，在这种季节，这样的阳光下，麦瑟姑妈依旧披着披肩，像是随时准备御寒过冬的多毛哺乳动物。洛基想到这个比喻，不自觉地有些想笑。  
“很高兴你愿意回来。”姑妈忽略他的笑容，眼睛看着屋外的景色。“而且这次有些紧急，我还担心你会错过时间。”  
“有什么事这么急呢，亲爱的姑妈？”洛基坐到一旁的沙发上，端起茶没有喝，只是做做样子，过一会儿拿累了便放回去，反正不会有人在意他实际在做什么。  
“我这段时间都在考虑你的事。”  
洛基疑惑地靠在沙发上，万分之一的忧虑来自于惊恐姑妈已经知道他的生活惨状。  
“我有什么事值得你分心的？”他继续摆出无所谓的架子，内心不安地等着她的下句话。  
麦瑟姑妈古怪地看着洛基，仿佛头次见到自己的外甥。  
“我是指你的婚姻！”她加重语气说道。“如果你的父母还在，愿他们安息，也会期望这种事情可以早日定下。”  
“这该死的算什么事？”洛基下意识给出真实反应。  
“注意你的言行年轻人，”麦瑟姑妈挑眉，她瞪着眼睛，摆出长辈的姿态。“过两天斯宾克夫妇会带着他们的女儿来希瑞尔庄园拜访，住上几天。在这段时间内你最好和他们好好相处，斯宾克小姐是个好女孩，你应该改下城里那种随便的习惯，好好在乡下生活，婚后继承回你自己的财产。”  
“我才不会和……你是说继承财产？”洛基在听到前半段的时候已经要从沙发上站起了，可是麦瑟姑妈说完后半句，他又中规中矩地坐着，小心翼翼把茶杯和碟子放回一旁的桌上。  
“是的，如果你结婚，表示自己是个成熟稳重的人，自然有资格继承回你的财产。”  
我原本就有资格，不管结不结婚！洛基心里抗议。他表现出一种全新的兴趣，像是对姑妈的安排充满了理所应当的向往，可是在他真实的想法里，烦恼着要怎么样摆脱莫名其妙的婚约，又可以“理所应当”地拿到自己的钱，然后彻底离开这个被姑妈腐蚀多年的庄园。  
“他们或许明天就会达到。”麦瑟姑妈提醒。“你最好把二楼的另外两个房间打理好，之前的管家请辞了，女仆也不好请，各个要价那么高，还不一定做得令人满意。”  
洛基看着他的姑妈把茶杯扣在瓷碟上发出声响来表示她的不满，没有说什么，默认地离开会客厅，像他下来时那样慢悠悠地上楼，回到自己房间里。  
他继而拿出烟盒，打算趁着再次见到麦瑟姑妈前让自己提起精神，缓步走到窗边，挨着刚才的位置坐到窗台上。阳光的角度倾斜，照亮了他斜出去的半侧身，像是镀上了一层金。  
他再次瞧见了那个管理人，这次对方正穿过草坪，背着猎枪朝西南走去，背对洛基，对于自己身后的那双眼睛浑然不觉。  
洛基以为新来的林场管理人是个上年纪的老家伙，但是看着这具在阳光中渐行渐远的身影，似乎和他同龄了。


	2. Chapter 2

有时候当你竭力地想做好某一件事，妄想通过它来展示自己的能力以及目前处于某一社会阶段的作用，往往那件事将会引发更多的灾难，让你溃不成军，在困难麻烦的沼泽里寸步难行。  
与麦瑟姑妈的第一顿晚餐实在不怎么样。宅邸在麦瑟夫人罗马暴君般的管理下无法得到必要的保养以及修缮，许多房间被冠上无人使用的罪名在麦瑟姑妈住进来后就没再打开过。洛基知道这种闭塞压抑的感觉，他的房间也是受害者之一，昏暗里畜养了大批灰尘还有那些见不了光的、唯恐它们破坏家具的生物。一扇扇门的关闭也导致了宅邸的室内结构设计失去了基本用途，无论你走到哪里，白天还是黑夜，如果不点蜡烛，就没有光。洛基心怀怜悯地从二楼楼梯上审视这栋屋子各个漆黑的过道，想象着它们往日充满荣光闪亮的画面，试图从中寻找到某一处侥幸逃离麦瑟姑妈灾难的角落。不可否认麦瑟姑妈做得很成功，整栋屋子都中了她的诅咒。洛基无声地穿过因为漆黑而变得悠长的过道，前方的室外光倒有些隐隐错错，暧昧不清。它令洛基全部的注意力抬高地面，像在走一个向上的缓坡，整个人徐徐上升，去往某个从未到达过的空间。结果在还未从中体会到一丝屋子带给他难得的温情时，洛基便一脚踏入了餐厅，从软绵绵的虚幻中如踩空一个阶梯般坠落到麦瑟姑妈面前。  
他们的晚餐时间定得比一般的要晚，屋外的天色依旧并未全黑，还带有点余晖的光芒，但室内已经提前进入无光的夜晚。麦瑟姑妈为了避免蚊虫，只点了一根蜡烛。微弱的光让餐厅拥挤，黑影从四周压下，随着烛光晃动。壁炉的飞檐像夜海里的帆船头上下摇摆；墙壁饰带上的苕莨和葡萄藤花纹相互纠缠像蛇在游走；高处的嵌板，那些质量上乘的橡木变成了某种奇形怪状的鳞片，居然散发出波浪般的微光。洛基无法想象自己古板的姑妈可以令一个普通的餐厅在黄昏和夜晚之间获得短暂的生命，尽管有些吓人，可是放在洛基的眼里显得妙趣横生。他立即联想到隔天到来的斯宾克一家人瞧见的光景，谁会不喜欢不通风的屋子、阴森恐怖的餐厅和气味古怪的房间呢？  
洛基心情好了起来，像是再次回到他心爱的俱乐部，在欢乐混乱的氛围中怡然自得地吃起他的晚餐。  
“你还记得你的餐桌礼仪。”麦瑟姑妈在桌子的另一头说。“不过你需要加快速度，格蕾丝就快要干完活回家了。”  
洛基抬头，看着蜡烛后面的姑妈，试图从她面无表情的脸上找到点话题线索。  
“不好意思？”片刻的迟疑后他开口问。  
“你不会以为还有女仆过来帮你收走餐具吧？格蕾丝可以帮我们洗盘子，但是她现在家里多了个婴儿，要赶着回去。如果你赶不上她的时间，就自己把东西放到厨房，等她第二天过来洗，然后我又要听她抱怨家里来了个懒家伙。”  
“……格蕾丝是谁？”洛基问，下一秒他反应过来姑妈指的是那位厨娘。麦瑟姑妈再次瞪着他，仿佛无法雇到满意的女仆是他的错一样。  
“以防万一，亲爱的麦瑟姑妈，在这里我还有什么事情是需要自己动手去做的？”他刻意地问，有点期望可以以此来激怒这位管事的妇人。或许是没有第三人在场所以没有体现出嘲讽的效果，又或许麦瑟姑妈根本没有纤细敏感的神经被言语刺碰，她权当洛基向自己提了一个极为普通的问题，有板有眼地给他回答了。洛基大致上听出在这栋屋子里面，除了厨房的事他可以不用担心外，其它的一律由住在这里的男人负责。  
洛基打赌麦瑟姑妈就是算着他这个免费劳动力到来的时间从而计算司机的工作期的，那句“节省开支”点醒了他。他当然没有赶上格蕾丝的时间，亲力亲为收拾了餐具，心不在焉地推着小推车从仆人通道下往地下室。轮子发出刺耳的橡胶摩擦声，蜡烛放在车的最面上，冒出缕缕黑烟。洛基就着火苗点燃烟，找到仆人工作间的电灯开关，把灯全部都打开。  
间隔厨房与过道的毛玻璃上有个影子在移动，洛基以为是厨娘回来拿东西。他跟在小推车后面来到厨房门口，看到那位高大的林场管理人背对着他，从橱柜里拿出一盘派。  
“我以为是格蕾丝回来了。”洛基靠在门框上，吹出烟，把香烟轻夹在食指与中指之间，用拇指尖挠挠嘴角。  
管理人回过头，他用蓝色的眼睛打量了下洛基，才彻底转身面对他。  
洛基的目光落在对方手里的派上面，林场管理人也跟着他的目光低头，表现得无所谓。  
“随便你怎么说吧，这是格蕾丝留给我的，先生。”金发男人说话的时候正用他的裤子侧边擦拭湿漉漉的左手，洛基看着他指甲缝里没有洗干净的黑色泥土屑，若有所思地抽了口烟。  
“如果你要找格蕾丝，先生，她已经跟着回村子的送奶车一块走了。”管理人以为洛基真的想找厨娘，加上这句。  
“不需要叫我先生。”洛基摆摆手，然后把小推车拉到厨房里，挨在一个角落放好。“这栋宅邸的秩序都被亲爱的麦瑟姑妈搅乱了，你也没必要加这些称呼。”他有些埋怨地说。男人对他恭敬的态度令他想到自己还是个少爷，而不是领着最后一份薪水被踢出公寓的工薪阶层可怜虫——子虚乌有的尊称实际上是在戳他最想隐瞒的伤口。他回头，看着男人，那一头金发在灯下发光，在这个低矮的空间里拥有这样的颜色几乎是过分地炫耀了。  
洛基把烟头碾进盘子残留的酱汁里，皱着眉头离开厨房，走到开关处时想了想，抬手把灯关了。

简单打扫过的房间根本无法睡觉，洛基不得不从柜子里找到看起来没问题的毛毯铺在床单上。晚上他需要洗澡的时候才发现锅炉出现了问题，供应不出热水。他也不好问麦瑟姑妈这件事，免得他下一项任务就是去修理锅炉。此刻他躺在床上，毛毯有些刺激皮肤，空气中家具陈旧的味道并没有按预计那样飘散。这间房子里有很多东西需要洗，床单被子帷帐窗帘，木质家具需要仔细擦拭然后上油，书本需要拿到阳光下曝晒驱霉，衣服是没有办法全部挽救了，晚餐前洛基换晚礼服的时候发现柜子深处的那几件衬衫都被蛀了虫洞。这栋屋子似乎在报复当初洛基没有责任心地抛下它独自面对麦瑟魔鬼，它让房间闷得压抑，让灰尘侵蚀地毯，让夜晚的黑暗更加深沉恐惧。可是洛基并不具有诗人的感性，虽然他曾经想过当个作家，结果这些难得冒出头的灵感都用在了派对宴会的风流成性、年轻快活的女人身上。建筑物毕竟不是活的，它与洛基眼下唯一的牵连就是家族的姓氏，有关荣耀的那点虚荣心，其他便没什么剩下值得细数了。火车事件令洛基的整个人生跟着飞快运行的机械一同出轨，如果他的父母还在，他还可以像个普通有钱人那样成长的话，这栋屋子也会保持着以前的雄伟整洁，充满欢声笑语以及和睦家庭肯定需要有的人情味。洛基在屋子浑浊空气的中心，睁着眼睛，窗外的夜色温柔，比室内更具有夏天的生机。他睡意未浓，便重新捡起作为预备作家的心情在脑海描绘出深蓝色黎明白色花朵上的露水，薄雾被偶尔小跑过去的腿搅散，轻笑声渐远，派对后香烟屁股与潮湿的酒味，彩带挂在吊灯上漂浮，领子下隐藏着糊开的口红印。洛基快要为此感激了。他并不觉得这些美好的细节在自己身上是一种强制加上的等同于社会对上流人士的固见，而是理应让他坐享其成地囊括并且融入的本该发生的。毛毯上的某一根坚硬的立线突然刺疼了洛基的脚踝，透过他轻薄的睡裤。效果就像瞬间炸破的细碎的香槟气泡，洛基的眼前再次变成黑暗中苟延残喘的家具和墙壁，吊灯上的蜘蛛网被微风鼓动晃悠。  
至少与斯宾克一家的婚约是不可能成功了。他觉得麦瑟姑妈没有搞清楚重点，这样的房子，住着他们这样的人，一个小气一个心怀鬼胎，俨然是狄更斯笔下取有怪名字的家伙，谁会喜欢？  
他应该直接跳过逃婚这一步，计划如何拉下脸讨好姑妈，获得自己的那笔钱，远走高飞，往后只需要在圣诞节记得给她寄一张贺卡。  
或许应该主动去修理锅炉？洛基不禁犹豫了一下。

早晨洛基见到了格蕾丝，对方在以为洛基看不到的角落小声地抱怨这位少爷是个懒家伙。洛基没去理她，看在丰富早餐的面子上。  
按麦瑟姑妈的要求，今天早晨洛基应该去收拾出两个空卧房。但是他们正坐在露台上，麦瑟姑妈在看书，洛基看格蕾丝带来的镇上的报纸，稍后他会发现手指被油墨弄脏了。洛基觉得他的姑妈不可避免地陷入年老记忆力减退的阶段，她似乎完全忘记了斯宾克的事，在这个明媚的有着微风的上午，她变得稍显开朗，有心情出去散步，要求洛基陪她。  
他们相互挽着手臂，从石子路上走下草坪，慢悠悠地像中世纪的国王周巡自己的领地那样充满自豪感。一开始姑妈精力充沛，稍微带头地走着，带着洛基走上屋后的缓坡，从一片小果林周边绕开，而后往西北方向的林子走去。洛基看见了林场管理人的木屋，门窗打开，里面却没有人。这片位置较为阴凉，再过去就是湖了，麦瑟姑妈不打算往潮湿的地方走，而且她有些累了，所以剩下来的路程都是洛基漫无目的地带领着。  
洛基询问姑妈希瑞尔庄园的近况，因为从昨天看来它并不是特别的好，至少和洛基上次离开相比起来，像是久病不治越发痛苦的老人。麦瑟夫人不觉得这其中又什么问题，她住得很舒坦，全部都在自己的掌控之下。洛基只好继续问之前的司机，之前的管家，以及之前的林场管理人。姑妈回答她这么做的理由在洛基听起来很充分，甚至过于充分了，像是为了闪躲问题而准备好了应对答案。  
“至少你应该让人修理下屋子的边角。”洛基提醒她。  
“那是你以后要考虑的事情，不要总把问题出给我做，我一个人在这里坚持了这么久，该要放松了……所以收到你的电报，得知你要来这里久住一段时间我还是挺高兴的，无论哪里，总是需要年轻人才有朝气。”麦瑟姑妈说。  
这句话让洛基听了感到有些内疚，他僵硬地转移话题。  
“我记得以前这里的亭子是可以坐人的。”他们走到花园边，看着那座堆满杂乱树枝的白色亭子。  
“哦，这可能是……”姑妈看着最上层泛着绿色的断枝，说到一半时眼睛移开，看向花园里面。“……索尔，请过来一下！”  
洛基才发现花园生机盎然的灌木后面站着正在剪岔枝的林场管理人。他戴着顶草帽，像舞台上滑稽戏的演员，因为他高大硕壮的身躯、宽阔的肩膀实在和那顶上一个管理人留下的软塌的草帽极不相称。他抬头回应姑妈的叫唤，放下园丁剪刀（看来在这个庄园里大家都身兼数职），快步敏捷地走过来。男人穿着衬衫，挽起袖子，手臂上沾着泥土和树叶的碎块。他满身大汗，脖子皮肤被晒得通红，那顶帽子根本没有起到任何遮阳作用，但是他表情轻松，甚至在走近麦瑟夫人和洛基的时候面带笑容。  
“上午好，夫人，上午好……”他湛蓝色的眼睛转向洛基的时候停顿了，很显然他还记得昨晚洛基的话。  
洛基朝他眨眼，微微地点点头。  
“上午好，先生。”男人也朝他点头，笑得过于激动。  
洛基皱眉与他对视，麦瑟姑妈没有发现这点，开始她的例程询问，为什么树枝要放在亭子里面？为什么会有树枝？为什么会有这么多树枝？  
叫做索尔的男人都给出了令麦瑟姑妈满意的答案，他被太阳晒了一个上午，却没有一点倦意和不耐烦，洛基错觉是昨晚那个派给予了他不可小视的力量。  
“你是说暴雨？”姑妈跟着索尔的回答问。不知道这句话里面哪一个词触发了她记忆刺激点，居然在一瞬间想起来斯宾克一家人的事。她埋怨地看着洛基，因为她很明白洛基肯定还记得，就是故意不告诉她。  
“我希望你可以在暴雨前把那些房间收拾干净，那些床单，洛基！”麦瑟姑妈抛下这句话，赶忙直径往屋子走去，让格蕾丝准备好多人分的食物。  
洛基有时候也会惊奇一向吝啬的姑妈是从哪里弄来这么多吃的。  
看着姑妈走远，洛基也不打算跟过去。他叹口气，感觉姑妈离开的时候将他的一些心理压力都带走了。所以他再次打量索尔，而后随便地把目光放在草地上，用皮鞋尖踢开一小颗土块。  
“所以你叫索尔？”洛基问。  
“是的，先生。”索尔回答。洛基抬头，直视前方，想皱眉，但瞬间放弃了，眉毛放松地轻轻塌下，表情进而露出一些温柔的神色。  
“麦瑟姑妈在才需要这么叫。”他转而去看花园。过程中洛基知道索尔的目光一直落在自己脸上，仿佛他的颧骨上停了一只蜜蜂。“昨晚很抱歉，我还没从旅途的疲劳中恢复过来。”  
“没有关系……”  
“洛基。”洛基耸耸肩。“随便你怎么叫，我对这些无所谓。”  
“好吧，只要你愿意。”索尔用食指弹高他额前的帽檐，手臂起落时扇起一股树木汁液的风，还有一点雄性浑厚的汗味。  
洛基退开，给两人让出点空间。他喉咙淡然无味，令他想抽烟，可是他的烟盒还放在露台的桌面上。  
“你说的暴雨是怎么回事？”洛基顺着刚才的话题问。他并不是想聊天，比起聊天他更想回到屋子乘凉，美美地喝上一口酒。但是屋子里有麦瑟姑妈，洛基只好继续本着社交礼仪规矩和索尔闲聊着。  
“只是猜测而已，你不觉得空气有些闷吗？”索尔也朝花园看过去，他的目光看向更远的地方，距离令他眯起双眼，像是在海上观察云的水手。“我听到麦瑟夫人要你去洗被单，”他突然回过头提议。“我记得屋子地下室有一间杂物间放有干净的床铺用品，你需要的话可以直接去那里拿，很好找，就在过道的尽头。”  
“为什么你会知道？”  
“我来的那天去拿了必备品。”索尔似乎不打算回到被阳光照晒的花园了，他走到树荫下，重重靠在树干上。一个上午的疲倦逐渐浮现在他的笑容里，他终于不再看着洛基，从裤袋里掏出香烟包，放两根在嘴里，划亮火柴点燃，然后递出一根，示意洛基接过。  
不知道为什么洛基在接过烟的时候脑海里回想到昨晚索尔指甲缝里没有洗干净的泥土，星点的黑色如结疤的伤口，土腥味蔓延，轻飘飘地如烟盘旋在狭小的厨房空间内。  
洛基仓促地道了谢，赶着去清理房间了。

他原本以为斯宾克一家会被麦瑟姑妈一手造成的希瑞尔庄园惨状吓到，但是那对夫妇，仅仅用肉眼看就可以发现他们和麦瑟姑妈是一类人，古板且没有品位。洛基难以置信世界上居然还存在着麦瑟姑妈的同类，他快要把压制在胸口的惊叹叫出声了。不过唯一可以令他紧绷的神经暂缓的是，斯宾克小姐由于重感冒，需要晚几天才会赶来与洛基见面。


	3. Chapter 3

斯宾克夫妇下午抵达庄园，洛基有点期待的暴雨却没有卷着风呼啸而来破坏大家的兴致。他与麦瑟姑妈站在正对着庄园大门的石路平地，注视着那辆黑色的汽车由小黑点变成跟前这个具体的喷薄热气、发出短促引擎声的大家伙，他与姑妈的脸倒映在光亮的车门上。  
斯宾克先生较为干瘦矮小，笑容拘束，让人觉得他在不好意思，可是他的言行举止又是那么的自然，像活过来并且习惯人类生活的木偶。他正要求从家里跟过来的男仆将箱子整齐放好，话语中有一股老派经典的语调。洛基想到了他的叔叔，在阴暗分界处凶狠地抽烟，暗自对某些正在发生的事显得胸有成竹，没有什么可以难倒他，没有任何事可以令他在乎，因为他一直在按照上流社会多年来约定俗成的规章办事，永远是对的。斯宾克指挥人的模样将他从刚下车的僵硬躯壳里解脱，他干回了自己的老本行，得心应手。等到这个小工作结束后，斯宾克先生缩回他的拐杖边，和麦瑟姑妈说话时又变回干瘦的、脸颊红润的木偶了。  
斯宾克夫人就是她先生的翻版，没什么好说的。

夏日的夜晚总是来得太迟，过多的夕阳缓缓不落，扰得人心烦意乱。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
“嗯？”洛基从苦闷烦躁的等待中回神，看向对他提问的斯宾克夫人。可能之前斯宾克夫人还说了些什么，很长一段话，洛基完全没有留心。  
“回到以前居住的庄园，你一定感觉很亲切吧？”  
洛基无法说他的真实感受，又懒得撒谎，便用训练了二十多年的微笑应付过去。麦瑟姑妈坐在对面，盯着洛基，像一只猫盯着偶尔落在庭院的小鸟。  
“他很喜欢这里。”姑妈开口，谢天谢地斯宾克夫人转而去看她，那双凸出的眼睛终于不再闪烁着忧郁的光在洛基脸上晃来晃去。“我想斯宾克小姐也会喜欢这里的，不是吗？这里的夏季很美，适合度假。”  
斯宾克夫妇听到姑妈主动提起他们的独女，高兴地点头。干瘦的夫人又把目光放在洛基身上，不想让他遭受到片刻的冷落。  
“真的很遗憾，爱丽她又生病了，不过这次不太严重，医生给她开了药，该吃的都吃了。”她耷拉着眉头，思念着她的女儿。“我希望她可以尽快过来，让人久等不太好，不是吗？”  
姑妈听得很仔细，但是洛基心里在想，这是什么话？“又”？她究竟病了多少次？  
“布兰德和我都需要出来透透气，到处走走，啊，你们这里的空气真好，这里的阳光……这令我想到了那次我们一家人去北非旅游！”斯宾克夫人继续说。麦瑟姑妈虽然和他们是一路人，但是她的做法更高明，知道怎么让对方高兴，给他们话题尽情地聊自己的事，同时表现出热切的关注，记住几个关键词准备日后说起来博得他们的欢心。  
“我们去了很多小地方，哦，还去了开罗，”斯宾克夫人讲得毫无顺序，想到什么讲什么。“布兰德总是容易累，他平常高兴的时候愿意讲很多历史故事，但是他容易累，是的，需要他的时候就像个闷葫芦，年纪大了都这样。”  
她突然抓住洛基的手，像老鹰抓住兔子那样用力。  
“像洛基这样的年轻人需要出去走走！他们不会累，爱丽也会乐意跟着一块出去的！”她先前的忧郁消失了，变得激动甚至有些颤抖。她用力地看着洛基，希望他立即启程似的。  
洛基用另一只手覆盖在斯宾克夫人双手上，安抚地拍拍，似乎在默认斯宾克夫人对未来行程的憧憬，然后慢慢把他的手解救出来。  
“我想我需要回房间，为晚餐做些准备了。”他站起来，没有看麦瑟姑妈，保持着彬彬有礼的笑容走出了客厅。

过道上洛基远远瞧见斯宾克夫妇带来的男仆，现在他无法见到任何与那对秃鹫夫妻有关联的事物或人，赶紧转身进入隔壁的书房，从飘窗台逃逸，跳到屋子外面。  
夜色开始沉淀，晚风吹拂，洛基感到许久未曾体会到的身心放松，像熬过一场大病般精神百倍。如果有车他便可立即跳上，马力全开地冲向一个盛大的舞会。他的面前没有车，没有通往幻想中纸醉金迷的派对通道，只有散发白天热气的由绿转蓝的草坪，还有不远处碰巧经过的索尔。  
洛基朝他打招呼，叫住他，然后小跑过去，借此逃离身后沉重邪恶的屋子，越远越好。  
“今天可没有下雨。”洛基走近后调侃道。索尔抬头，无奈地撇嘴，露出无辜的表情。他的衣着和白天一样，除了有点脏，没有戴帽子。  
“我只是猜测。”索尔把松动的袖子拉高，继续他的路程，不管洛基是否有其他打算。  
洛基跟上去，几步脚走到索尔身边，与他并排走在草坪的边缘。“我可是对此期待的，下场雨，让某些人心情不好。”  
“我的话就不会这么想。”索尔扭过头看着他说。洛基一开始不太明白索尔的意思，在思维停滞的那一秒他偷瞄到索尔在紫蓝色的夜色中都带有斑驳的尘土阴影，知道自己说得过于不太考虑他人感受了。  
“抱歉，我只是针对斯宾克夫妇。”洛基有点不满索尔没有放慢脚步的打算，他走得有些匆忙，像是赶着去往火车站一样。“还有我的姑妈……说真的，我不知道你是怎么想的，为什么来到这里工作？”  
索尔走得飞快，他有力的关节随着步伐扭动，双手在身侧缓慢地前后小幅度地摆动，只有在准备回答问题的时候扭过头瞧瞧有没有把洛基落在身后。  
“我发现你没有贴身管家。”索尔说。  
洛基不可能如实回答这是因为他没有闲钱了，他有些怨气地大口叹气，执着地迈大步伐走着，皮鞋擦出草屑，泥土新鲜的味道翻涌上来。“我习惯自己一人，再说之前的管家习惯不好。”  
“你是说手脚不干净？”索尔问。这回儿他的语调比之前开朗，更像是一天工作完成后悠哉与人闲聊或者抱怨老板的语气。洛基发觉索尔似乎总有闷闷不乐的时候，即便他可以很快地调整心态，融入新的情绪中。早先沉闷的心情像是刚停止运作的器械，一动不动，可是你摸上去还是发烫的。  
“是的，我是这个意思，他会偷东西。”洛基随便编着故事，他内心有些期望这样的发展可以令这位林场管理人得到点幸灾乐祸的趣味。  
前方的景色悄无声息地被暗色虚幻，他们依旧可以看清东西，只是不太有自信，步伐也相对地、终于如洛基所愿放慢了。  
“你总是走这么快吗？”洛基感到风吹到他的后背引发出一阵凉意，胸口有些闷热。  
“习惯了，麦瑟夫人布置的事物很多。”  
“但是你留在这里干活，我就是不太理解这点，她那样的脾气……你不是本地人？”  
“不是。”  
洛基让沉默在空气中消散，他以为索尔会补充他的身世或者解释些什么，结果索尔与他产生了某种默契，一同无声地散步在徐徐晚风中。洛基感觉这个男人就是个谜，有可能只是过多的工作令他头脑不清醒无法做到优质的交流，或者他本身就是个脑子不好使的人。不过洛基相信索尔没有这么简单，他懂得对麦瑟姑妈耐心，对洛基则像是抱有一定成见地推脱应付，露出的片刻好感也是顺应着对待麦瑟夫人态度的余力利用。  
“你很讨厌我吗？”洛基冷不丁问。“因为我故意关了灯？”  
这回困惑来到索尔脸上。他想了一会儿才反应过来洛基指的是什么，接着他笑了，像洛基以往社交圈内博得笑声的那帮人，对他露出感到少许意外的神情。  
洛基获得一点成就感，很快他又不乐意自己被一位不太熟悉的人嘲笑，责问地说： “所以不是？我还想说你才是那个一直呆在黑暗中鬼鬼祟祟的人，像只老鼠偷吃食物。”  
“那是格蕾丝太太留给我的，她总是觉得我吃不饱。”索尔解释道。“你千万不要把我想成那么小气的人。”  
洛基倒是觉得自己被误认为小气的人了。他想用严肃点的语气反驳，可是就在他准备开口的时候前方的黑暗中突然冲出一个速度飞快的东西，直径朝洛基跃去。  
洛基受到了惊吓，他下意识后退，结果撞进索尔的怀里。后退的路立即被阻断了，他心里骂着索尔，双手却进而抓住男人的衬衫，想推开他又想拉近他，眼睛则死死用力看着已经来到跟前、甚至趴到自己身上的动物。  
“汪！”那个大块头动物朝他友好地叫了声，还不断地摇着尾巴。  
“布洛，到一边去。”索尔指挥那只大丹犬离开，好让洛基松开自己。  
洛基有些劫后余生般失落地看着那只黑色的大种犬在面前兴致勃勃地兜了一圈，再次靠近，迫切地去闻自己的裤子。索尔在一旁伸出手，扯着狗的项圈把它拉离洛基。  
“我记得这里没有狗。”洛基说。他整理着自己的西装，尽量不去想刚才做了什么丢脸的事。  
索尔没有理他，自顾自蹲下身揉着大丹犬的脑袋，然后拍拍它的背。布洛收到了索尔对他下达的指令，立即朝更远一点的林场小屋扑哧扑哧地跑去。  
“他叫布洛。”索尔笑着介绍，仿佛等着洛基和他一样认同这只狗很可爱。  
洛基觉得他会把时间花在索尔身上这件事根本就是个错误的决定，他不能认为对方是这里唯一的同龄人就如此相信可以和他像个朋友一样地一起抱怨些什么，这不可能，索尔不是他以前圈子里的人，他只是一个雇佣，不解风情，还有一只愚蠢的狗！  
“我知道它叫布洛，但是它为什么会在这里？”洛基有些发火。  
索尔反倒耐心地跟洛基解释为什么林场管理人需要狗的帮助与陪伴，他说得头头是道，完全不在乎洛基正处在幼稚的气头上。稍后洛基发觉他正用对付麦瑟姑妈的方法来对付自己，这造成了他内心一定程度的打击，所以他只好点头打断索尔的话，像吃败仗那样垂头丧气地往宅邸方向迈步。凉爽却孤独的半途上洛基似乎听到了有人从身后喊他，经过自尊心的思量，他坚定那只是风声和心理在作怪，毅然决然地继续朝前走去。


	4. Chapter 4

晚餐过后，几个人开始打桥牌。起居室里只开着一扇窗，聚涌飘升的烟构成白茫茫的迷蒙世界，灯光变得虚幻温吞，像冬季极夜里的微弱炉火。但凡处在这种严肃与飘然并存的境地，一种奇妙的独立感凸显出来，可以切身体会到后背挨着沙发厚实柔软的椅垫，宽厚的扶手如城墙间隔了两旁的牌友，脚踩在地上，陷入地毯，思维可以抛弃暂时无用的部分，从而更专注于牌的花色上。  
他们慢悠悠地荒废时间，在流逝的长河底看着清澈的夜晚从上头流过，而后淡薄冰冷的迷雾四起，悄无声息地带着酒味遮蔽了一切——洛基把杯子放回桌面上磕到杯底时发觉自己有点熏醉了，当然这是他最想要的效果。正好娱乐时间结束，大家互道晚安，懒散地回到自己房间，打发了一个晚上，并不会像洛基在城里那样和一帮人急忙地赶往下一场，催促着脚步，逃离着清醒面对晨光初生时胸膛油然而生的空荡荡的恐惧。  
洛基在白天的时候把床单都换上新的，从索尔说的那间储备室里找到未开封较为干净的布料，不过他也只能做到基本的以新换旧，满屋子其他脏东西照样落着灰尘，像初雪布满大地般壮观。他期望着斯宾克夫妇可以和他姑妈抱怨这点，换好睡衣倒在床上，一下子陷入酒味中睡着了。  
半夜他醒了过来，拖泥带水般从梦境间隙里瞄一眼真实世界地睁眼。他被月光扰到睡眠，朝屋内翻身，对着房门，然后听到过道上传来正巧经过而清晰的脚步声。洛基皱眉，小声嘟囔，很快回到他五光十色的梦里面，并且把这一现象归为梦境中最无聊的一个分镜场景。

早餐的时候斯宾克夫妇和麦瑟夫人约好一同去海边走走，洛基已经走到餐厅门外，碰巧听到内容，赶紧迅速无声地回到楼上，假装自己睡过头。他拿了本杂志，无聊地翻阅上面的连载小说。当通俗读物里面骄傲漂亮的女主因为一直对其执着的男主突然弃她而去遭受打击时，屋子外面想起悦耳的汽车发动声，减小直至寂静。目前屋子里面应该只剩下洛基一个人了，格蕾丝可能会在厨房，也可能去了村子。洛基下楼时以为自己看见了斯宾克家的男仆，走近看也只是桌子加盆栽的阴影。自助台上的餐具在透过法式落地窗的阳光照耀下闪闪发亮，温热地散发早餐的香气，柠檬味引导洛基走到茶壶边，却发现切成片的柠檬都被去郊游的人用完了。他表现得有些闷闷不乐，直接端着什么都不放的红茶缓缓走出落地窗，来到小阳台上。疏于管理，窗帘没有绑定，一阵风吹来，轻盈的白色布料飞扬鼓动，发出海鸥飞翔时扑打翅膀的清晰快速的声音。阳光明媚，还有风，今天的确适合出游。洛基把茶杯放在阳台边，挨着一座石砌花盆对着草坪发呆。花盆曾经有过杜鹃，红色的花来搭配浅色的石头的确很好看，不过那是之前了。盆里面只有土，甚至连杂草野花都没有。一股干裂的泥土味被风吹淡，现在浓郁，停滞不前地徘徊在阳台上。  
洛基没有看见索尔，这还有点奇怪，介于昨天他的出现几率这么高。他朝远处眺望，学着索尔眯着眼睛的模样，仿佛想通过他的姿势来窥看那个小巨人所看的事物。远处的树林被风吹动树冠，它们晃悠着，像涨潮的海水，即将包围住洛基所在的宅子，或者托付这艘奇形怪状的白色帆船去追寻海岸线的尽头，途中期遇金色头发的男人。  
没一会儿阳台上只剩下瓷白的茶杯，窗帘不断进出落地窗，像横过海面的白色船只帆布。餐厅里安静万分，只有餐具和食物发着光，温热香气向四周退去。  
洛基走在草坪的外围，思索着一些毫无意义的问题往花园走去。他看到空无一人的花园，角落的铁线莲有些开始凋落，淡紫色被墨绿淹没；金盏花和玫瑰都过了花期，灌木丛并没有来得及打理，杂乱地回归成自然的随意状态。洛基路过花园，不打算进去，等花园只在他余光里存在时，那顶软塌塌的草帽被随意地盖在小叶女贞绿篱顶上，像一只蔫气的缩窝的家禽。  
他突然不知道自己应该往哪里去，回屋子是不可能的了，继续往前也没有必要，特别是要躲过那只叫布洛的狗。洛基想到了在阳光下融化的村子，可是他现在也不想开车。他心神不定，有点双手发抖，胸膛里蕴藏着一股激动，像他往常消化不良的那种犹豫苦闷地表现——洛基打赌如果他现在开车，肯定会出一桩足以上本地新闻的车祸。  
所以他就近找到一处树荫躺下，很快睡着了。

有人在轻轻摇晃他，轻叫着他的名字。洛基眯着眼睛，看到朦胧的熟悉身影，不由得露出笑容，像对着他儿时的父母。摇晃他的力度消失了，睡眠带着沉重的阴影覆盖回来。  
洛基再次被叫醒时还保持着他由心而发喜悦的微笑，而麦瑟姑妈奇怪地看回他，以为洛基喝醉了。  
“斯宾克夫妇回去休息了，幸好他们没有一块过来。”麦瑟姑妈说。  
洛基仰头看着她，再看她身后的屋子，似乎已经看见那对夫妻正穿过幽暗的过道进入餐厅，而他们的男仆正在收拾一切。麦瑟姑妈见他不打算站起身，便自己转身离开。洛基看着他的姑妈穿过花园，阳光把她茶褐色的头发染成金白色。她走过小阳台下，洛基落在台上的茶杯没有被收走，遗留在那，在夏日中像颗小钻石镶嵌在屋子上。窗帘已经被男仆收起，这栋屋子的生气便没了。洛基只是顺着树干坐起来，草屑从他身上落下，头发上也有。现在他有些后悔自己应该带一本书，那本杂志也可以，只要让他可以打发时间直到午餐开始再不得不回到屋子里面。  
结果洛基真的无所事事地坐到饥饿感令他起身回去，用餐时斯宾克夫妇问起他上午都在做什么，他也毫无掩饰地如实回答自己在树林里睡了一个早上，任何正事都没有干。说的时候带有他个人特色的自豪感，抿嘴自然欢快地微笑，仿佛自己完成了一项壮举——麦瑟姑妈沉下去的脸色就是他的嘉奖。

对于往后故事的发展洛基怎么也想不明白，事态是如何到达这个地步的，令人难堪困惑。但是只要他仔细从记忆与感情中抽丝剥茧便也可以发现，一切终将回到那个阳光普照的下午……  
洛基在书房消化了他的午餐，他把父亲过去的藏书都拿出来翻阅，妄图从里面找到父母藏于他儿时的秘密。因为上午那一阵子的令自己掉以轻心的错觉，他再次回想起自己至亲的亲人留在身边的亲切感。他的确是找到几封父母写的信，还有一张没有签名的账单，没有遗留的香水味或者随意写下的诗。洛基与他父母之间的距离就此止步，似乎将要永远停滞不前。他有些沮丧地把书本收拾好，躲着宅子里的每一个人，再次出到草坪上。他打算去小时候经常去的缓坡那里走走，从景色中观察过去无意间遗留的记忆视角。  
这次他倒是看到索尔了。他依旧从庄园某个远处朝洛基走来。这次他穿着便服，像是去过村子。这套衣服比昨天的衬衣较为贴身，洛基可以看到索尔的肌肉在布料下移动，紧绷到一定地步又松垮下来，体型上无法遮掩的力量像是某种朦胧的光笼罩着他。洛基站在原地，一动不动地看着他。索尔没有改变路径，走到洛基面前——他可以与洛基面对面时才露出礼节性的笑容。  
“下午好，我的朋友，有什么事吗？”索尔双手插进裤兜，对待老朋友那样举止随意。  
洛基盯着他，很显然地露出自己不满的情绪。  
“你上午去哪里了？”他质问。  
索尔无所谓地耸耸肩，他对待洛基的态度比前几次轻松了很多。“我去赛马场了。”他直白地与洛基对视。“有什么事吗？”  
这有点像逼问，主控权居然去到了索尔手上。洛基瞥开视线，快速寻找，目光锁定在那个小花园里。  
“那个花园，它根本没有收拾好。”洛基刻薄特意地指出来，态度轻佻地瞪回去。“这是你的失责，我打赌客人不会想见到这个画面。”  
“我又不是为他们做的。”  
“麦瑟姑妈她……”  
“也不是为她。”  
洛基不说话了。他也没有继续与索尔相互瞪视，甚至有些打退堂鼓地让了步。  
“……但是你逃班去赛马场赌马。”洛基补了一句。而后他想起了什么，露出与他身份不太相符的轻蔑的笑容。“今天怎么会有场次呢？今天可是周二，赛马场休息。”  
“那又怎么样，我就是去了赛马场。”索尔突然转身，他表明自己不想争辩这个问题。洛基看着他抬脚，想着他又要像昨晚那样快速地走开。他感到气愤，死死站在原地，怒目瞪视。但是索尔回头，朝他狡黠地笑笑，洛基发誓他看到这个林场管理人在朝他眨眼睛。  
“难道你今天上午在找我？”他又走了回来，这次他几步化作风站在洛基跟前，差点胸膛相碰。  
洛基需要稍微抬头才能看着索尔满是胡子的脸，而固执地不示弱令他没有后退半步。  
“是啊，因为花园。”  
“好吧，因为花园。”  
索尔朝花园看去，说：“我觉得它挺好的，只是花少了点。”  
他看回洛基，那么多次他都选择看回洛基，而不是看看天空看看草地，直接得令英国人有些难以忍受。  
“等到它开了花，会好的，但是你也不会在这里久留，它好不好和你有什么关系呢？”  
洛基觉得这场对话没有必要接下去了。他凝视着索尔，在确认他是否是在和自己调情。但是对方眼神真挚，没有一丝玩笑和打趣在里面。这让洛基很不习惯，上次有人这么对他的时候是因为请求洛基的帮忙来应付学期考试。  
“你是怎么了？”洛基问。“我昨天还以为你在讨厌我，现在你又像是在和我调情。”  
索尔依旧用充满兴趣的眼神看着他，带有热度的光铺洒而下，倾倒在他的金发上，在他眉骨掷落阴影，蓝眼睛却在其中发亮。  
“我只是觉得你等了我一个上午这点很好玩。”索尔回答。  
洛基暗自咬紧牙齿，这令他脸颊有点鼓。他没有驳斥索尔，慢慢让这股疑似被羞辱的怒气沉降回肚子里，等着某次机会加以利用。  
索尔见他不说话，再次向他道了午安，往他的屋子那边快步走了。  
虽然这场对话结束得令人遗憾，极不愉快又不舒畅，但在洛基心里竖立了某种足以令他感到窃喜的念头，他很高兴事情并没哟这么直白简单，未知与他未来相随，即让他期待又令他紧张。而每当他为此扬起一阵难以控制的战栗时，自我审视的那种严肃的自尊心又可以安抚他激动的心情。他不知道索尔对此作何感想，他一直没有问，因为他有某种奇怪的顽强的自信认为自己有能力解读，就像他对他生活中的任何事情那样。


	5. Chapter 5

如果没有记错的话，洛基对他自己还是存在极其符合社交与生活的行为规范的约束，面向任何人。这或许是他从小接受的教育导致，但也有一部分是因为他个人对某一阶层特色举动的刻意效仿——其实他并不需要如此花费心思用举动和衣着还有品位来提醒自己来自哪里、对自己姓甚名谁。他已经养尊处优了这么些年，有些气质注定是无法改变和转换。可是当洛基需要靠自己养活自己时，他突然发现从表面上来看，短时间内养成的节省、吃苦耐劳的“恶习”令他与大街上每一位赶着去上班的工薪阶层难以区分。早上他们在同一个时间段匆忙地赶公共交通，中午在大同小异的餐馆解决午餐，下午则开始在烟雾中哀声怨气地消磨空闲时间直至夜晚来临。他像从预知梦中猛然惊醒，并且感谢他趁早察觉这点变化。所以为了区分，高高在上的自尊心让他加大力度地展现出个人魅力，急速地掉入缤纷多彩的夜生活中，甚至找回了以前的朋友。  
他渡过了一段难以忘怀、可实际上让他说出一鳞半爪的深刻画面又无从开口的美好时光。那些夜晚过于雷同地闪烁着金光，充斥喧闹的音乐，挤满热气腾腾的舞蹈，某一方面其实就是他索然无味的工作日子换了套亮晶晶的夜礼服在夜晚粉墨登场罢了。  
洛基回到了他具有阶级身份的壳儿里，或者说他曾经短暂地出来过，现在又悻悻地钻回去感叹当初为什么会想着离开这个温暖熟悉的保护层。目前他没有展示自己的资金成本，不过他的少爷身份可是有血有肉的、依旧存留且难以消磨的。因此他更加收敛自己的言行，极力扮好一位翩跹公子的角色——除了对他的姑妈，他实在没办法每时每刻都端着彬彬有礼的姿态，同时还要对她表现得认同顺从。洛基自己也承认麦瑟姑妈是他的熟人，无论如何装模作样，她都会发觉然后在心里暗自嘲笑，所以他不需对她多费心思，毕竟只有姑妈这一位知道自己平日的脾气不是吗？  
结果索尔出现，来势汹汹地踏过草坪穿过树林，挥动他遒劲的手臂把可怜少爷的矜持当做一堆毫无价值的玻璃制品打碎，从而剩下那位乖张任性、虚张声势的真实的洛基——他正在索尔巨大的影子里瑟瑟发抖呢。  
洛基想不通索尔是怎么做到别扭与直白共存的，毕竟他们刚见面的时候索尔表现得在划清他们的阶级关系，做出井水不犯河水的典型例子，像对待任何一位乡绅那样（恭恭敬敬是做不到，可能索尔骨子里也是个骄傲的人）。结果中途发生了某种契机，令他突然有胆大妄为的自信对待洛基，随意且总是乐于试探，仿佛觉得激怒洛基是件好玩的事一样。洛基觉得他当初过于主动地对索尔示好有关，可能他先起了轻佻的头，索尔只是顺势而下地模仿他的举止。他想到索尔不是本地人，他甚至不是英国人。或许在那位金发大汉的国家对于雇主与雇佣的概念并不太牢固，界限模糊。他在这里初来乍到，起先学得有模有样，然后洛基出现，叫他不需要遵循这些规矩，所以他便也放胆来了。一定是这样的。洛基肯定地想。是他起了坏影响，让姑妈的一位对当地规矩陌生的雇员无法无天了。  
想到这里，洛基渐渐感到了恶作剧成功般的喜悦，可是与此同时还有一种难以察觉却真实存在的内疚令他不能彻底高兴起来。  
洛基决定他需要远离索尔，眼不见心不烦，好好过自己寄居在姑妈屋檐下（“我的屋檐！”洛基内心纠正）的日子。

接下来的两天洛基没再遇见过索尔，希瑞尔庄园土地如此辽阔，想躲避一个人的确很容易，再说索尔还有很多活需要忙，如果不是刻意，屋子里和树林里的人是无法见面的。这段时间洛基自己也有事要做，在村子上到处走，慢悠悠地收拾自己房间，陪着斯宾克夫妇到海滩上去散步——他没办法躲过任何一次。麦瑟姑妈总是对他抱怨屋子老旧的问题，可她自己又不肯出钱来修理。洛基听出来她的暗示意味，装傻地一味认同，不作出任何要去找工具箱的动作。出谋划策是洛基的本事，但让他实际去操作某样东西就做不来了。他归根到底也只是一位养尊处优的少爷，双手皮肤细腻柔滑，没有难看的黄茧子；他的指甲如白色沙滩上的贝壳，在阳光下透析着粉色的光；他的身躯没有多余的不必要的肌肉，在学校期间内参加橄榄球和板球运动时留下了健身的痕迹，现在都已淡化，等他再优哉游哉地呆上一段时间，任何可以证明他具有运动细胞的肌肉都会变得软塌且具有亲和力。  
除了上述所涵盖的杂事，洛基每天过得也算充实，而且他还额外发现了一件算是有点惊喜的事。这事发生在夜晚，所有人都进房睡觉后的半夜，洛基门外的过道上会在同一时间里传来经过的脚步声。洛基觉得那个人不是从三楼下来就是要去往三楼，他借用自己丰富的想象力给无人居住的三楼幻想出一位神秘的住客，在半夜无人的时候溜到楼下厨房寻找食物充饥，这样才有体力得以继续某个邪恶的秘密实验。洛基白天的时候问过麦瑟姑妈关于三楼的事，旁敲侧问地。麦瑟姑妈不喜欢洛基问她这些有的没的，她一再强调三楼只是这个世界上无数个堆放杂物的楼层之一，没有任何特别的地方。她还提醒洛基不需要上去，因为那里的地板有些地方不太牢固，如果他不听劝告上去后，直接地从三楼落回自己的房间，那个直通的洞需要洛基自己出资去修理。洛基自讨无趣，其实他只需要在下次听到脚步声时打开门看一眼走廊就可以解除疑惑了，但是每当到了那个时刻，他不是太困难以起床就是那股好奇心轰然减退，觉得这没什么大不了的。结果这点小遗憾成为了他生活中的小插曲，目前还没有人可以来与他分享。

两天后，安静的阳光流淌在午觉之后和下午茶之前，洛基正坐在阴凉的书房里，对着闪亮着阳光的飘窗阅读。没一会儿他听见一些抑扬顿挫的说话声，它们隔着墙壁透过窗户，勾起洛基的注意力。他慢慢移动到窗边，挨着边角，尽量不让屋子外面的人发现自己。  
他看见麦瑟姑妈和斯宾克夫妇正沿着屋子外的一条小径散步，经过书房的窗下，而后他们抬头，看见了不远处的花园，好像在先前的几天内没有发现它的存在似的。洛基看着他们渡步过去，停在花园附近，对着那些杂乱的灌木丛指指点点。麦瑟姑妈的脑袋突然在明亮的阳光下充满活力激灵地来回转，直到她凭着如老鹰般刁难人的眼神找到需要见的人。洛基看她习惯性地扬起下巴朝某个书房看不到的位置喊了声，花园外的人便直挺挺站立，乱挥舞的手也收了回去。再等上半分钟，索尔就快步走进了洛基的视线。  
麦瑟姑妈又向索尔提问了。她手上没有动作，端庄挺立在草坪上，稍微仰着头，她的遮阳帽挡住了脸，洛基看不到她的表情。索尔则是相对应地弯着肩膀，以此来表示他正在认真聆听麦瑟夫人的问话。每当他听完一个问题，就直起身，朝着花园或者树林的方位看看才进而回答。斯宾克夫妇盯着他，仿佛在看一具精致完美的机器，目光好奇充满了兴趣。  
最后问题时间结束，麦瑟姑妈和斯宾克夫妇继续往林子那边走，索尔站在原地看着他们的背影，等到他们进入了阴凉地之后，才转身面对花园，叉着腰，似乎在端详一副刚被提了意见需要修改的画。  
洛基有些幸灾乐祸，他看得出姑妈开始要干涉花园的活儿了，但凡她打算染指的事物，下场都不会太过乐观。他觉得这是一个打击索尔，来明确自己地位的好时机。所以他打开飘窗玻璃，大胆地撑在窗框上朝索尔眺望。  
可能是他眼神太过热烈，穿透了午后有些闷热的阳光戳在索尔后背，也可能是因为那扇窗开启后传出室内阴凉的风让索尔诧异到，总之，索尔在洛基预期还要短的时间内回头，有些意外地看着他。  
索尔踩着软塌塌的草地过来，等来到窗下，石子在他鞋底发出喀嚓的零碎声响。  
他仰着头看着洛基，仿佛就在他朝屋子走过来的时候这扇书房的飘窗急速飙高，变成了白天灯塔上的一个小窗户，洛基则居高临下地透过它瞧着索尔，满足于他们俩之间的距离感。这令他信心满满，立刻得意忘形，甚至露出微笑，像是在欢迎索尔一样。这只是一扇处于宅邸一楼的窗户，高出地面一米，如果洛基再探出身子，索尔就可以将他扶到石子路上。  
“我看到麦瑟姑妈在发牢骚。”洛基笑着说。“我提醒过你花园的事。”  
索尔没有戴那顶愚蠢的草帽，可能因为他之前一直呆在树林里，在他稍微扭动脖子时，洛基都还可以闻到树木潮湿的气味。  
“是的，你说的都对。”索尔故意敷衍地说。洛基发现他的确立刻转变了态度，浑身晃荡着懒散随意的节奏，还睁着他的蓝眼睛饶有兴趣地打量洛基，似乎两天不见他变化很大一样。  
“不过他们只是想让我介绍下这个林场的事，和花园没有关系。”  
“这片树林有什么好介绍的？”  
“真要问起来可以说的很多，但是我不想再重复一遍。”索尔看出洛基对此毫无兴趣，所以并没有把话题不识趣地展开。洛基对此表示赞许，他回头望望书房，像是从阴暗处用眼神拿出了什么有意思的玩意放到索尔面前。  
“我想说，这栋屋子三楼很奇怪。”洛基说。  
“是的。”  
“是的？”  
索尔出乎预料地肯定下来，洛基看着他，惊喜被打击后又升起一股更加向往秘密的好奇激动。  
“是的，这屋子闹鬼。”索尔朝四周看，开始有些被阳光晒得烦躁。“我需要继续干活了，行吧？我看今晚会下暴雨的。”他在征求洛基的同意，但洛基知道他打心底没有在担心自己会拒绝他。这么一想，洛基觉得索尔对他的每句话都有一种埋怨的讽刺在里面了。  
“你要做什么你自己知道。”洛基说完后离开飘窗，自己回到屋子里面。他在书房门口扭头瞧那个亮光的位置，却又不小心对上索尔的金色脑袋上的眼睛。洛基全身停顿了一秒，在那一瞬间他踏入了一个神秘的入口，这个入口没有形态没有具体的位置，总让人一不小心闯入令他们在意识到自己的失态时贡献一个新的感受出来，而后这个入口会消失，假装它根本没存在过。所以洛基在一秒后回归到现实，急急忙忙地遁入更加阴暗的过道中去。

当晚晚餐的时候屋外刮起了大风，姑妈对于这个天气变化很感兴趣，她为此讲了一个贴切当下环境氛围的关于希瑞尔庄园的鬼故事。然后狂烈的风夹杂着雨滴猛然撞开了餐厅的落地窗，把斯宾克夫人吓晕过去，吹熄了所有的蜡烛。  
“马蒂她一向神经衰弱！”斯宾克先生和洛基将斯宾克夫人搬到沙发上时他这么说。“叫医生，我需要医生。”  
麦瑟姑妈眼明心快地拨打了村镇莱克医生的电话，对方回答说他尽快驱车前往，挂了电话后屋外的雨更大了，还加入了电闪雷鸣。洛基看着斯宾克夫妇的男仆前去关上落地窗，尽可能地弄干地板。他觉得无事可做，但又不能提前离场，所以坐在沙发旁的椅子上，点亮一盏台灯。这个动作让麦瑟姑妈在昏暗中发现了他的存在。她转向洛基，说：“我希望你去找索尔，让他到庄园的后门那里指引莱克医生的车。”  
“哦，是的，那的确是条近路。”洛基承认地点头，他想继续喝完他的酒。  
麦瑟姑妈瞪着他，直到洛基认命地离开起居室，从地下室找出厚重的雨衣和雨鞋，满腔怨气地冲出大门，进入到室外黑色的雨与风的交响乐中去。  
洛基终于来到了木屋的门前。他直穿草坪，雨鞋踩在变成沼泽地一般的草地上，一路走一路短促地骂着，他必须双手紧紧抓住雨衣的领口，否者这块挡雨的布会被风吹得像同样情况下的雨伞那样毫无用处。现在他双脚踩在从门缝下逸出的黄色光影中，右手重重地敲打木门，巴不得拳头砸在索尔身上。  
索尔开门的时候洛基看见他确实吓了一跳，这让洛基有片刻的得意，接着屋子的温暖吹在他湿漉漉的脸上，让他忍不住想打哈欠。  
“客人被吓倒了一个。”他用挖苦的语气说，直接走进屋子，也不脱下雨衣，浑身湿哒哒地站在干燥房间的中央。他很快发现了那只大丹犬，它显然被墨绿色的雨衣吓到，窝在屋子角落警惕地看着洛基。  
“她需要你去庄园后门给医生指路，让他可以快点赶过来。”洛基继续说。  
索尔半信半疑地听着。他关上门，把雨声隔绝在外，然后朝洛基走近。在这个相对狭小温暖的空间里，洛基发觉他与索尔之间那种无法形容的感受距离被自然而然地缩短了，甚至有点挨在一块，尴尬中透露着期待，是一种意外地过早醒在黎明前的隐约激动。而索尔真的来到他的面前，他们之间只隔着一道光，蒸腾发热，令洛基难以置信地睁大眼睛，却无法坦荡地与索尔对视。  
索尔抬手从洛基背后的墙上取下他的雨衣，再次回到门边。  
洛基看着他麻利地穿上，再套上雨鞋。等这一切都准备好后，索尔回身看着他，像是在一堆家具中把他辨别出来一样。  
“你就呆在这里吧，外面雨太大了。”索尔说完便走出屋子，并且把门轻稳地关上。  
洛基闷在雨衣里，还穿着晚餐时的正装，这样的搭配在所有的场景下都格格不入，但在这里是例外。索尔的木屋有一种奇特的氛围，可以接纳一切，就像希瑞尔庄园的避风港。洛基的目光带有感情地跟着索尔出去，撞散在木门上。他感激索尔允许他留在这间温馨、布局简单的屋子里，这让他有理由没必要赶着回去陪同麦瑟姑妈和斯宾克夫妇，足以安心地渡过这场暴雨。


	6. Chapter 6

屋子里的老钟在暴风雨的轰鸣下毅然在整点时敲响，声音暗沉嘶哑，像一条咽气的驴子。这间屋子可以一眼环视完整。两扇窗，中间是石砌的巨大壁炉，占据了一面墙的空间。左边是放置工具的柜子，猎枪摆在里头被火光照耀着，右边是简易的餐桌，没有桌布，桌面长久使用而显得油亮光滑，那只大丹犬就趴在桌子底下，可以烤到火又不至于挨得太近烧到皮毛。洛基最后只好把他的雨衣放在门口边的五斗柜旁的椅子上，他曾打算把它挂到索尔之前挂雨衣的位置，但是它不断地滴着水，实在让洛基不好意思把湿气更往屋子里带。他脱掉雨鞋，扔到门边，坐到壁炉边的低矮靠椅烘干自己。当他坐下，才发现一直被他认为是工具房的位置是一间狭小安逸的卧室，索尔的床放在里面，已经睡得有些塌陷，但是整齐干净，看得出主人尽最大的努力令它维持一个良好的状态。  
“温馨的小屋，不是吗？”洛基看着那只忧心忡忡的大丹犬，笑着说。  
毕竟只是为了保持室内干燥，壁炉的火势几乎只剩下火苗般大小了。洛基感到自己面向火光的位置开始冒出暖烘烘、令人困乏的舒适，从他光裸的双脚轻飘飘地蔓延上来，包裹着他舒展的身子。期间他打了盹，惊醒后发现狗已经睡着了，窗外的雨势依旧，被风打在厚玻璃上，让这间结实的木屋像一座黑暗海崖边的堡垒。洛基发现索尔还没回来，而他禁不住第二次的打盹。对睡眠质感的寻求令他转而进入了卧室，不在乎这间屋子的主人是否会介意，直挺挺倒在床上，扯过被子熟练地笼罩住头，遮挡从卧室门外传来晃悠的火光。  
他醒在索尔开门的时候，太过沉入的睡眠令洛基脑袋不灵光。他迷蒙着双眼，看着索尔快速进来又把门关上，感到一股湿气涌进屋子，模糊中听到一点低沉喘息的狗吠。大脑里有一部分在催促他现在必须离开暖床并且向索尔道歉，赶快离开这个地方，但是他的身体犹如沉石，在柔软的垫子上已经习惯了自己身体压出来的轮廓，移动一寸都是对意志力的痛苦鞭策——他连头都不曾抬一下，双眼看着索尔，直到他进来站在自己身边都还盯着。  
可能是因为梦的温柔还没从他双眼里褪去，也可能是一个充足的睡眠给了洛基一副介于恍惚和惬意之间的表情，总之他像一个小孩期待从父母那里得到晚安吻那样安静地看着索尔。这并不是毫无源头或者临时起意的表示，洛基很肯定在他逐渐清醒的过程中索尔的眼神也缓慢地露出赤裸的关怀。他就这么看着躺在自己枕头上的洛基，之前某些时候洛基对他冷漠或者别扭的误会都在此刻粉碎了，另一副面孔从中展露，是自愿并且积极，甚至还对洛基表现出由衷的向往。  
“雨还没有停，你想睡多久都没问题。”索尔低声在洛基脸边说。他的气息带着树林的味道让洛基的睫毛发痒，鼻尖干烫。  
“几点了？”洛基皱起眉头，他觉得有些不对劲，某种秩序开始偏移出轨了。  
“半夜的三点。”索尔友好地把手搭在洛基肩膀上，厚实的重量让洛基意外地感到安心，像是他已经习惯的某种善意的抚慰触碰。但是那只稍显冰凉的手朝洛基的脸伸展出手指，粗糙的指关节细细摩擦着洛基的下巴，把他的稍长的头发往后拨弄，然后留在脖子发根那里打转。  
洛基瞪大眼睛，他深吸一口气，克制自己不要像被踩到尾巴的猫一样跳起来。  
“我只是回来拿点东西，麦瑟夫人说屋子里的锅炉需要修了。”索尔把手拿开。这让洛基放松了手臂的肌肉，可是那股原本让他安心的重量又降落在他的脚踝上。他的双脚露出被子，没有穿袜子，索尔粗糙的手就放在他细嫩的脚踝上，不松不紧地抓握着。  
“很好……那很好。”洛基有些口吃地回答他。  
“我还以为麦瑟姑妈会让它一直这么坏着。”他闭上眼睛，心里倒数，想着数到第三下就把脚抽出来。可是他睁开眼睛，有些发颤地呼吸到第五秒第七秒，他的双脚还是在索尔手里，被陌生的体温包围着。  
他看着索尔无所谓地耸耸肩，像洛基发现他跑到赛马场那次那样随便。这令洛基感到困惑了，有时候索尔表现得很抗拒他，有时候他又对他像个朋友。洛基不是傻子，他的察言观色一直运用到位，只是索尔的矛盾很直接，不给洛基一点反应的空间，出乎预料并且快速地塞在他跟前，让他这个情场老手不知所措。  
“好好睡吧。”索尔拍拍洛基，然后起身离开，走到壁炉边的工具柜翻他的木箱子。  
“……我应该回去。”洛基抬起头，可他只能做到这一步，他的身子还是不肯离开这张温暖舒适的床，不管怎么样这里比他那间落满灰尘的卧室好多了。  
“我很快回来。”索尔突然抬起头朝他笑笑，微弱的火光在他头发上雀跃闪烁，和他的笑容一样刺眼。  
洛基不客气地倒回去，他还把被子盖好，记得把自己的脚收回被窝里。  
“怎么突然这么好客了？”他问。  
索尔再次看向他的时候那双眼睛简直就是团火在发光，那么热烈单纯。洛基感觉他问对了问题，索尔仿佛等这一刻很久了，他洒下的面包屑终于引来了叽喳叫唤的麻雀。  
“为什么这么问？”他还在故意拖延回答，语气轻松自在，不像一个要在暴风雨夜出门干活的林场管理人。  
洛基没有理他，躺在床上耐心地等着索尔自己说出来。  
结果索尔干脆利落地拿着他的工具箱直接出门了。

阳光从窗户外照射进来，留在洛基脸上，让他笼罩在一团温暖的柔光之中。最后他的呼吸受不了逐渐升高的温度，难受地移开脑袋，往床边的位置躲去。他一下子就挨到了床缘，还差点掉下去。洛基在惊醒的时候反应过来他不在自己的房间里，这里更小更暗更不通风。他猛地坐起来，看到索尔正坐在壁炉边的靠椅里睡觉。很好，现在洛基对此感到内疚了。他光着脚踩在地上，安静地走到门边。就在他试图用最快的速度套上雨鞋的时候那只万恶的大丹犬不知道从哪个阴暗的角落凑出来，硬是用鼻子把洛基拱到五斗柜边。狗瓜子在地面上兴奋地吧嗒乱动，把索尔吵醒了。  
“我只是要出去。”洛基看到索尔伸着懒腰从椅子里起来，有些慌乱地整理了下自己的礼服，努力让自己恢复成昨晚晚餐的模样。  
“昨晚麦瑟夫人问你在哪里。”索尔看着洛基不停地在那里把头发往后用手抓整齐，表情变得中规中矩，像任何一个庄园的仆人把某个消息转告出去。  
“哦，是吗？”洛基心不在焉地应付，他故意没去看索尔，就算他察觉出索尔语气的变化，同时开始对此有点眉目了。“那你怎么说？”  
“我说我不知道。”  
“这很好，谢谢。”  
“不用谢。”索尔回答，他朝窗外看看，又继续说：“你知道希瑞尔庄园已经开始衰败了，有些补救我就算努力也没办法做得像麦瑟夫人期望的那样。”  
洛基愣住了。他的目光停留在面前简陋的墙壁上，手上的动作慢下来，语言的重量压得他有点喘不过气。  
“我知道……”他终于让自己的衬衣看上去没那么鼓皱。接着他朝索尔点头示意，可是目光掉落在屋子的某个地方，反正没有看向索尔。洛基不知道他为什么要这么心慌，整个希瑞尔庄园的变化不是很明摆的事实吗？这不是他由始至终都在嫌弃并且乐于借梗开玩笑的主题吗？  
洛基伸手去拿夜晚留下泥痕变得脏兮兮的雨衣时，索尔快步走了过来，压迫性地把洛基困在门与胸膛之间。  
洛基像是被吓到地看向他，看着索尔从他手里把雨衣拿过去。  
“你可以先回去，我把雨衣清理干净了再帮你送回去。”索尔一拿到雨衣就把它扔回地上，然后把手在身侧拍拍弄掉些干泥。他抬起自己那双强而有力的粗壮的手臂，圈住洛基的脖子，在这个无法乱动的少爷快要闭息的故作镇定下把他的后领轻柔地整理好。洛基感到那双手抽离的时候指腹擦过他的皮肤，像是被刮了一刀般让他忍下惊喘。他的目光不自觉地追寻索尔离开的双手，尖锐地发现男人指甲缝里星点的黑色泥土痕迹。洛基觉得索尔的双手从未真正意义上的干净过。  
索尔让出位置给洛基开门，洛基居然还有点期待他还可以像昨晚那样朝他笑笑，或者让眼睛在他们对视的时候亮出点光。  
但是什么都没有，那股热情被索尔收了起来，并不打算在近期给洛基展示了——现在洛基在索尔眼中再次变得和麦瑟姑妈一样的角色，需要去应付和服务，不带有任何私人感情。  
“我以为你欢迎我呆在这里。”洛基因为失落而变得有些恼怒。他瞥了索尔一眼，大力地用雨鞋踩在湿软的草地上。  
“是因为麦瑟姑妈吗？她是不是说了我什么？”  
“没有，她昨晚很早就去睡了，就在医生回去后。”  
“所以是因为我霸了你的床？”  
“我很乐意你睡在上面。”  
“……你这个怪人！”洛基朝索尔狠狠地说，他已经做到让自己不说脏话的地步了。

洛基回到宅邸的时候正好碰上斯宾克一家和自己的姑妈在吃早餐。洛基没有胃口， 他借口说自己感冒了就回到房间，速度快得不让姑妈有任何疑问的时间。  
楼梯往上洛基很容易看到通往三楼的主梯上方的天花板被粗略地用厚毡布钉住，像个难看的疤。之前那里只有井然有序的油亮的嵌板，和都铎风格的墙纸。  
这栋大厦在溃败，某一天就要倒塌了。洛基不自觉地惊吓自己。这栋原本应该引以为豪的来自父母甚至祖辈荣耀的物权，它残喘地如同一棵老树，继续生长也只会有畸形的枝丫来支撑早已蛀空的主干。洛基为此感到悲哀，再一次地，因为很早，早在他离开这里去上私立学校的时候就已经知道，某些事物脱离了自己的范围或者自己心甘情愿宣布放弃权利时就已经无法挽回了，无论今后他如何悔恨都好，衰老的建筑物永远用曾经的辉煌来谴责他。  
该死的，为什么索尔要指出这种大家都心知肚明的现象？！  
洛基愤然地摔上卧室的木门，坐在窗边凶狠地抽烟。  
很快他又看到了索尔，对方正拿着工具箱往屋子这边走。途中他停下，不知道是习惯还是刻意地抬头朝洛基所在的那扇窗户张望。他们视线交织，却没有任何一方主动地打招呼，像两个陌生人地相互打量。最后索尔彻底进入了洛基的视觉死角，没过一会洛基就可以隔着地板听到一些零碎的修补声音。  
这让他心烦，但是他却无处可去。


	7. Chapter 7

信在下午的时候送进了宅子，由斯宾克夫妇的男仆放在银色的托盘上从一簇簇透过薄纱窗帘的阳光中一路穿行而过，像在海面上滑翔而过的海燕，最终降落在那间布满法式落地窗的小客厅里。住在同个屋檐下的一伙人此时此刻都以小茶桌为中心围成圈各自坐着，面朝不同的方向安静地等候着某些事情的发生。  
洛基一眼就看到最上面的那封是他那间专门给年轻人开的俱乐部寄来的，淡金色令它在一堆米黄色中显得尤为突出，迫不及待地在众人的注视下等着洛基拆开它并且阅读出来似的。  
麦瑟姑妈瞥了一眼就知道那是什么，她直接把信封拿起来，示意洛基接过去，然后轻轻地把剩下的邮件拿到膝盖上，直起身子略略地翻看。  
“哦，这是爱丽小姐的电报！”麦瑟姑妈眼前一亮，她露出如愿以偿结束枯燥等待的表情，前一秒绷紧的眼角放松下来。她殷勤地递给斯宾克夫人，差点就要先帮她拆开了。  
“说了什么？”斯宾克夫人刚带上老花眼镜看，麦瑟姑妈就问。一旁的斯宾克先生好玩地笑笑，显然他们都对于爱丽的到来感到高兴。  
“哦，亲爱的，爱丽说她今天就可以赶过来。”  
“大概什么时间？我们需要什么时候去接她？”  
“能赶上晚餐吗？”  
“我想可以的，亲爱的麦瑟夫人，爱丽她很守时。”她说完又看了一遍电报，然后递到洛基面前，克制激动地说：“天啊，她终于要来了，不是吗？”  
洛基接过电报的时候有点担心她又会像昨晚那样昏过去。他盯着那张纸片，稍微皱下眉，再舒展开，表现得他有在认真看电报上面那些豆点小字，实际上他都懒得把拿反的纸倒回来。  
“你会高兴见到她的，哦，她就是个小可爱。”  
“是的，我很期待。”洛基一边应付她，一边拆开俱乐部的信。  
“我有没有说过她喜欢刺绣？她还喜欢研究那些针法。”  
“是吗？我想她肯定可以这样专心一个下午。”麦瑟姑妈说。  
“对，她可以，她是个安静的姑娘，很保守很乖巧，和现在那些乐于社交的女学生可不一样，这年头愿意静下来的人可不多了。”  
“当然，城市生活可是很害人的，它会让你到处乱走，不守时，不讲信用，给你试试这个又给你尝尝那个，等你反应过来，你的钱就被自己心甘情愿地送出去啦，还落得一身恶习！”  
“那些可怜的人。”  
“他们应该为自己感到羞耻，浪费自己的时间金钱……对了，洛基，亲爱的，你那封信说了什么吗？你现在的表情不是很好。”  
“哦，没，只是退会的通知。”洛基轻描淡写地回答，他把信扔回托盘上，靠回椅背的时候埋怨地看了姑妈一眼。麦瑟姑妈也看回去，带有胜利者的姿态。他们两人之间的眼神交汇进行得很隐晦，客人毫不知情在这安静的午后麦瑟姑妈是怎么从洛基的受挫感中得意自喜的，而洛基明白他令人敬爱又狡猾的姑妈永远会找到机会对他进行看似微不足道的精神羞辱。  
“哦，是吗，真是可惜。”麦瑟姑妈拿起茶杯，把嘴巴轻挨在瓷器边缘。“不过正好，你需要把心思放回希瑞尔这边来了。”  
“是的。”  
“就像我所说的，远离城市那种堕落世界的荼毒。”她把茶高傲地喝下去。

下午茶时间过去后，洛基在小客厅的门口站了一会，等着斯宾克夫妇在那里争论应该由谁跟车去接爱丽过来。他有点庆幸斯宾克带来了他的男仆，否则无论怎么样开车的任务总会落到他头上。在争论前洛基已经提议由他去接爱丽小姐，斯宾克夫妇立即婉拒，说还是让她见到熟人会比较安心——这也正是洛基所设想的那样，他在保全自己的前提下做到不失礼节，像个合格的绅士。不过就算真的要他出去也不是不可以，被婉拒后洛基心里居然还有点想争取下机会，至少他可以离开庄园，在穿过村子边上时享受片刻安逸。  
最后是斯宾克夫妇和管家一同驱车前往车站。洛基和麦瑟姑妈站在石路上朝渐渐远离的车招手，他们都没有告诉对方那条可以减少路程的穿越猎场的捷径。洛基知道自己肯定不会说，他的理由很充分，但他不太明白麦瑟姑妈为什么没有提醒他们。  
洛基突然觉得，如果这个想法行得通的话，那就是麦瑟姑妈心里有鬼。她或许对之前的计划作出了改动，使得她对未来再也没那么充满信心，还开始想拖延时间。又或者是另一种更加不可能的情况，就是她对洛基感到抱歉了。  
下午她发表对城市生活的偏见时洛基察觉到不对劲，那时候的她变得过于激动，近似于发泄情绪地倾诉苦衷，虽然到头来她隐藏得不错，还故意用她的方式折磨了下洛基的自尊心，但这其中还是散发出一股阴谋败露的气味，让洛基感到有些不安。他时常讨厌麦瑟姑妈的精打细算与胸有成竹，但如果这样的存在只是一副简单、故作镇静的表象的话，那洛基宁愿这些事情的发生只是麦瑟姑妈在精神上的一次小感冒，病得快，恢复得也快。  
那辆车从朦胧的地平线上消失，洛基和麦瑟姑妈一同转回屋子的阴影中，正好躲过变得有些倾斜的阳光。  
洛基不经意间抬头朝猎场的位置看看，他装得像是受了什么启发，对麦瑟姑妈说：“亲爱的姑妈，为什么我们不把猎场卖掉一部分呢？你知道这栋屋子需要维修，而我们没有马……”  
“可怜的孩子，被阳光晒傻了吧？”麦瑟姑妈怜悯地看他，然后把他抛在身后自己进屋。  
洛基自讨没趣，他不禁想到在他六岁时收到一匹小马驹作为的生日礼物。她白色的毛发整齐油亮，乖巧地轻轻喷气，眼睛呈冬夜的漆黑。结果在一次灾难性的马腺疫中大人们不得已把她枪毙了，到现在洛基还是不太明白这究竟是一种什么样的疾病，他只是一直遗憾无法给她取一个好名字——他才拥有她不足一年时间。  
洛基觉得他应该问一问索尔这个问题，马腺疫是个怎么样的病，当初那匹小马驹是否真的必死无疑？洛基再次望向那片边缘疏松越往里越茂密的树林，他无法寻找那位管理人的金发，看不见他威武的身姿，听不到那双沉重的大脚踩在湿泥地里粘稠过瘾的声音。他对着一片树林，过分地明白他对所有的事物都了解太少了，它们从他眼前匆匆而过，不给他深入的机会。他不知道姑妈的打算，不知道小马驹应该取什么名字，更不知道索尔究竟在林子里干些什么活儿——这些工作真的需要他在里头呆上一天或者更长的时间吗？  
他真希望可以把猎场卖掉，这块老旧腐烂的土地就像希瑞尔庄园的肿瘤。

果然在晚餐前洛基不可避免地见到了爱丽小姐，她真是斯宾克夫妇的亲生女儿，继承了父母双方的特征：紧绷且过于刻板。单从她的外貌是无可挑剔的，可是洛基从第一面就知道如果他们真的结婚，那他下辈子绝对是一场提早展开的地狱巡礼。  
他们利用晚餐前那点闲暇的时间呆在还有夕阳的阳台上朝外眺望，爱丽只是多说了几句话，洛基已经把她想象成年轻的麦瑟姑妈了，她们几乎都是一样的尖刻以及高度敏感。  
“这一路上可真耗费时间。”她僵硬地挽过洛基的手臂，身子站得挺直。“前段时间我的母亲总是提起你，她和麦瑟夫人都是朋友，如果她不经常把你挂在嘴边，我还不知道你长什么模样呢！”  
“有让你失望吗？”洛基笑着问。  
“并没有，你和我母亲所讲得一样好。”爱丽小姐的语调明亮起来，她仿佛一下子从麦瑟姑妈转变为她的母亲了。洛基听出她很高兴，在高兴里面还有一丝大病初愈的虚弱。  
“那要感谢你的母亲，她是如此抬举我。”洛基谦虚地说，他发誓这句话是真心的，还夹杂点同情心，因为斯宾克小姐已经被麦瑟姑妈欺骗了。  
斯宾克先生站在饭厅里叫他们俩进去，声音直上高拱的天花板再反弹下来，一出到阳台便有气无力地消散了。  
洛基刚想松口气，谁知道麦瑟姑妈的声音紧接着后面响起，掷地有声。  
“让两位年轻人好好静静吧。”  
说得这么体贴，让爱丽更有活力地保持站姿。她不断从阳台上扫视西边的这块土地，像个女主人那样为今后的日子打量设计。  
“林子里有人。”突然爱丽小声地对洛基说，眼睛警惕地盯着前方。  
洛基看过去，果然是索尔。  
“只是林场管理人，他一般工作到很晚。”洛基干巴巴地介绍。  
“哦，刚才可是吓了我一跳，他在朝这边望，都不知道望了多久。”她抬头看着洛基的脸。“他经常这样吗？真叫人有些害怕。”  
洛基突然觉得她并不完全像麦瑟姑妈，至少麦瑟姑妈不会随便惧怕什么。  
“这没什么，他应该是在观察这间屋子有几个破洞。”  
爱丽被他逗笑了，她以为洛基在开玩笑。她再次望向林子，寻找那个管理人的身影，动机不再是警惕，而是好奇和一些消遣。她站在这个阳台上，与夜晚有些湿气的草地隔开，感到安全。阳台外的一切在逐渐昏暗的夏夜变得模糊不定，像一场悠扬的噩梦，她正从安稳的现实中朝里好奇地眺望。  
“我不太喜欢那片林子，或许以后有机会可以把它处理掉！”爱丽有些自言自语起来。  
洛基很支持她这个想法，并且告诉她这么聪明且有远见的建议必须要在晚餐时和麦瑟姑妈提议，她绝对会喜欢的。  
他最后还想了下，便以夜晚容易受凉的借口让爱丽先进去，说她现在就可以和麦瑟姑妈谈论下关于林子的事，免得到时候在餐桌上麦瑟姑妈太高兴以至于被食物呛到。看着爱丽进入屋内，洛基又回到石栏边，他望向先前发现索尔的位置，试图在越发黑沉的大自然中找到他。他甚至专门为此点了一根烟等待，结果到最后他都没再瞧见索尔。  
“真是见鬼！”他把烟踩灭，憋着一股无名火，直到看见姑妈对爱丽不断克制发火的表情，心情才好转。


	8. Chapter 8

晚餐真正开始时，麦瑟姑妈为了表示她对爱丽的重视特地把餐厅弄得比以往都要亮堂了，她让洛基和斯宾克的贴身男仆搬来更多的烛台，摆放在长桌的中间。摇晃的烛光立即把整个室内的温度提升，如果单纯看玻璃上的倒影，外头的人会误以为餐桌着火了。他们围桌而坐，看着橙黄色的烛光掉落在银色餐盘上面，把食物照耀得像是过节那样丰盛、具有仪式感。其实他们的晚餐内容也不过是普通的熏牛肉和鳝鱼冻，外加格蕾丝在离开之前留下自制的柠檬派，洛基认为麦瑟姑妈没必要这么大张旗鼓地展示，因为没有什么可炫耀的。  
爱丽对室内被烛火提升的温度表示满意，她在晚餐前的聊天中察觉到麦瑟姑妈对她提及的猎场一事感到不满，便在餐桌上另起话头。她的目光时不时在明亮的烛光中穿梭来到洛基跟前，急于和他达成一种年轻人之间的默契，同时燃起崭新的自信。洛基分心地猜测她是在刻意调情还是对他示威，好像他才是不懂得揣摩麦瑟姑妈内心的人。只要洛基发现他们对视上，都会报以一个微笑，心想着这样一场晚餐也不比那次在亲爱的老乔治家还来得郁闷，他们可是差点毁了一对儿新人的订婚计划。虽然最后总归还是有惊无险，可劫后余生的尴尬再加上老乔治整晚恶狠狠的眼神令洛基与他的那帮朋友们当下做出决定，以后再也不敢来了。  
男仆把切成方形的派放在洛基面前，激起他对这种奇怪的切法一次诧异眼神。  
“我们都习惯去掉边皮，因为有时候的确烤得过头了。”斯宾克夫人看着洛基笑呵呵地解释，麦瑟姑妈挑起一边眉毛，没说话。  
渐渐的，在洛基承认斯宾克夫人的顾虑时，他对于面前点心所关注的重点变了。他来到庄园的头一天在厨房见到索尔时，对方似乎正准备吃这种派。洛基不确定柠檬味会是索尔的首选，林场管理人看起来并不像是会对食物有特别要求的那类人。  
洛基对这个方形的派块感到格外的兴趣了。他用叉子铲下一角，仔细地吃进嘴里，用舌头顶上上颚，把里面烤熟的面粉味和柠檬果酱味挤压出来。一瞬间他感到索尔的某一部分在自己嘴里复活了，他甚至还吃出了一点想象中的好闻的土腥味。虽然这种想法极具自我安慰的效果而且幼稚牵强，洛基还是怀着一颗稍许激动的心把派愉悦地消灭在盘子里，甚至连盯着洛基的爱丽在心里记下这是他最喜欢的点心。  
晚餐后客人们提议打桥牌，再一次的。洛基借口让爱丽好好陪陪多日不见的家人，自己则在一通自我怀疑的犹豫中亲自快步走到厨房，想着剩下的派会放在哪里。  
斯宾克的贴身男仆正在厨房里工作，处理一些简单的擦拭陶瓷盘的活儿。洛基进入后他站起示意，而后坐下安静地继续工作。洛基尽量显得不要心急，凭着记忆找到格蕾丝放置食物的柜子，那里还剩下半块柠檬派，没有被去掉边皮的半块。洛基把它拿出来，用一块餐巾盖住，在男仆偷瞄的目光下快步走了出去。  
结果就在他走到可通往院子的露台时，爱丽突然从屋子的某处冒了出来，立刻就发现洛基手里的盘子。她露出一种自以为是的宠溺的笑容，通过一个下午和一顿晚餐她似乎就已经很了解他了。洛基懒得去解释，让人误以为自己贪吃好过知道他实际上要端着盘子横穿草坪的打算。  
“我以为你们在打桥牌。”洛基继续他的脚步，出到屋子外头，不过也只能来到露台边，让他把盘子放在还未从下午余热中释放出来的石台面上。  
“原本这么打算的，但是我的妈妈改变主意——她想唱歌——所以大家就去了有钢琴的那个房间，可能是麦瑟夫人弹，也可能是我爸爸……你会弹钢琴吗？”  
“会弹几首。”洛基说完就后悔了，他害怕爱丽会立即把他拉到麦瑟姑妈和斯宾克夫妇面前，让他们把他团团围住非逼他弹一个晚上为止。  
“不过我想，现在的夜色这么好，我们在四周散步吧。”洛基提议。  
“好是好，不过我担心晚风会让我感冒。”  
洛基很想告诉她夏天的晚风是温暖的，是干爽适宜的甚至充满故事书里所描绘的柔情。他在话还没冲出口时克制地抿了下嘴，发觉没有必要为此与爱丽较真，那段赞美属于他的记忆隐私，不方便拿出来与外人述说。  
“好吧，我还打算带你逛逛这里。”洛基这么说，他的腰挨在石台上，露出稍微可惜的表情，但没打算要和爱丽一块回去。  
爱丽在露台呆了会儿，进了屋子，结果没等洛基松口气，又出来了，舍不得结束这次对话那样犹豫不决。她走到台阶边站着，又像下午那样眺望出去，怀着出来度假的轻松，却始终没有走下台阶一步。洛基在一旁的暗色里看着她，大脑放空。当他想抽烟的时候，摸了身上所有口袋才发现忘记带烟盒。他的目光又回到爱丽身上，毕竟她是这温暖的夜色中唯一可以被肉眼看到的人了，而且她裙子上的零星亮片让洛基联想到每一场舞会后飘散无力的彩带和香槟杯里剩余的发光的酒。  
“你总是这样吗？”  
“嗯？”洛基回答得有些走神。他抬起眼睛，发现爱丽正盯着他。  
“偷偷带甜点出来吃，难道麦瑟夫人在限制你的饮食吗？”  
“这倒没有。我是说，没这回事。”洛基看着他带出来的派，在餐巾覆盖下露出一个角。原本在晚餐时那股激动已经荡然无存，就像一个被延误的恶作剧，错过了最佳时机。爱丽的出现打断了他的思路，击垮了他的勇气，让他反应过来自己像个白痴。这盘派失去了意义，洛基甚至对它散发出的甜香味感到腻烦反胃。  
他再次看向爱丽，在他嘴里鲜活的话语此时都已死去，一点借口都编不出来了。  
“我觉得准是昏了头了，你知道，那些葡萄酒总是容易喝醉人。”洛基来到爱丽身边。“我们进去吧。”

晚上洛基无法入睡，精神越发的好，他还摸出了床垫下某个断掉的弹簧。他不停地大力叹气，起来摆弄枕头，再用力地把头砸进去，呼吸棉絮里的陈腐味道直到耳朵发烫。他头次觉得夜晚是煎熬的，还埋怨这个房间的窗户，打开觉得吵，关上觉得热。他像是得了病，有些不好的感受令他惶惶地畏惧，他需要寻求一些安慰感，可又否认自己实际上是在向往那种温暖和安全，青涩陌生的处境。  
结果他无比清晰地听到那阵鬼鬼祟祟的脚步声，它正通过洛基的门外，朝去往三楼的侧楼梯过去。洛基倒在床上，面对门口，丝毫提不起兴趣一探究竟，就算他现在清醒得可以立即跳一支舞。  
大约在一分钟后，走廊传来惊叫。

爱丽喝了杜松子酒后才回过神。她躺在斯宾克夫人的怀里，双手抓着空杯。屋子里的所有人都围着她，焦虑或者困乏地等她开口说话。  
“这屋子闹鬼！”爱丽急促地说。  
大家诧异地相互看看，几双眼睛又回到爱丽身上，这次都变得专注了。  
“这怎么可能，亲爱的。”麦瑟姑妈皱眉。  
“是的，是的！我一直听到有脚步声在附近，还以为是有人过来找我，但是开了门之后却没有人！第二次还这样！这是个怎么样的恶作剧啊！”  
“有可能是幻听？”斯宾克先生问。  
“我看到鬼影了爸爸！它就从我面前过去，就这么近，哦……”爱丽在为自己申辩的时候挺直了腰杆，而后又瘫回她母亲的怀里。斯宾克夫人由始至终不停地在“我的天啊！”和“这是真的？”之间来回嘟囔着。  
“这没可能我亲爱的小姑娘！”麦瑟姑妈强调，她容不得外人说希瑞尔庄园的一点不好，像是在捍卫自己的宝藏。  
“我觉得现在应该担心屋子里进了小偷。”洛基插嘴提醒道。  
因为他这句话大家从困惑进入到另一种新的紧张局面，他们赶紧叫醒男仆，打着手电把屋子逛了一圈。期间洛基反倒困了起来，他一路心不在焉地打哈欠，随便地打开一扇门看看里面然后关上。他觉得这不是多重要的事，因为脚步声几乎每晚都有，只是今天多了一个受到惊吓的人，把这个宅子里的小秘密捅了出来。  
天亮后大家无功而返，无精打采地回去补眠。爱丽换了房间，斯宾克夫人陪着她。洛基再次向她施展关心表示自己愿意做伴，然后被斯宾克夫妇婉拒。洛基做完了自己该做的，飘荡着步伐回到房间。现在看来这个卧室没那么惹人厌了。  
洛基一直睡到了十二点，还是屋子里粗鲁的修补动静吵醒了他。他揉着眼睛，也懒得披上睡袍，穿着宽松的睡衣打开房门，第一眼就看到索尔从走廊的另一头过来。  
“你在这里做什么？”洛基忽视他手里的工具箱，哑着嗓子明知故问。  
索尔看见从房间探出身子的洛基，轻快地来到他门口，神采奕奕，还有些脏兮兮的。他朝洛基的房间瞧了几眼，很快把目光放回洛基脸上。  
“听说你们昨晚睡得不错？”他挖苦道。  
“是吧，你不是早说过这屋子闹鬼吗？现在好了，又吓倒一个……我不确定下一次会是谁。”他做出苦恼的模样，眼里充满开玩笑的戏虐光彩。“话说回来，麦瑟姑妈又让你做什么去了，林子里的活儿都干完了？”  
“你不知道这屋子开始漏雨了吗？”  
“……我知道，只是没想到会有这么严重。”  
“不过我基本上都补好了，够让你睡上几晚了。”  
“说得我好像很快就要离开一样。”  
“难道不是吗？”  
洛基没办法否认，索尔早在几天前就看出他一直想离开庄园的冲动，不过冲动是一回事，计划又是另一回事，只要洛基拿不到足以让他回伦敦生活的钱，住多久他都可以忍受。目前他缺的就是机会和一点点运气。  
洛基忍不住打了一个哈欠，在索尔面前用力地伸了一个懒腰，完全不在乎他在爱丽面前刻意维持的绅士架子。  
“随便你怎么说吧。”洛基学着索尔说话的语气。“反正我在这里快要憋出病了。”  
“你可以到镇子上走走，或者坐一班火车去看电影，才一小时的路程，我保证你可以在夜里十点前回来。”  
洛基想回答他自己没有闲钱，可还是碍于面子点头接受了索尔的建议。  
“是的，电影，我怎么没想到。这个主意不错。”  
“或许我下次可以叫上你，只要你愿意。”  
洛基在第一时间内找好借口，连他自己都不明白为什么要这么做，接着他突然想到了那半个派。  
“格蕾丝昨晚有留派给你吗？”他有点紧张地问。  
“这我不清楚，晚上我没有来过这里……你为什么看起来这么紧张了？嗯？你应该再去睡个觉。”  
听到索尔并没有在乎那个愚蠢的甜点，洛基方才瞬间被激发的内疚感又如浪潮般猛然退了回去，他这次轻松地考虑起索尔关于电影的邀请，坦率地笑笑，像面对自己的好朋友那样自然。  
“关于电影，我觉得不错，我们是该找个时间去看看，搭一小时的火车，你知道的，找个小酒馆消遣一下。”  
洛基说完又忍不住打了一个哈欠。  
“你真应该去睡一觉。”索尔笑着建议他。“或者到花园边那片树荫下躺躺也不错。”  
洛基记起来他的确在那里睡过一觉。  
“你知道？哦，那可不好，哈哈，我的睡相一直很糟糕。”他放松地靠在门框上，用手把垂到眼前的黑发捋回去。  
“不，你那样子很好。”索尔肯定地说。  
“现在也是，我喜欢你现在这个样子。”  
洛基看着索尔，不知道该有什么反应。当他不确定自己应该感到被冒犯还是为此感到高兴时——任何人都喜欢被别人说喜欢。洛基为自己解释道——索尔反而靠近他，带着木屑和一点铁锈的味道，还有大量大量的、工作了一个上午的热腾腾的体温撑在门框上，影子正好可以盖住稍微抬头看着他的洛基。  
“我比较喜欢你不装少爷的时候。”  
洛基还是觉得被冒犯了。


End file.
